pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Pulling Sucker Gun
|attribute = |lethality = 65 (max) |rateoffire = 44 |capacity = 1/15 (Base capacity) |released = 16.4.0 |mobility = 50 |cost = 1595 |Level required = 2 }} The is a Backup weapon introduced in the 16.4.0 update. It could be obtained from the Trader's Van. Description It is a movement-based weapon that possesses a 4x scope. It shoots a red plunger that when stuck to any surface, will pull the player towards it. At max Efficiency, it is a two-shot anywhere on the player. Its fire rate is low with decent capacity for a weapon that needs to reload every shot, and its mobility is low. Appearance The weapon features an orange/grey body with an orange pistol grip, a white spool, a large red scope, and a plunger at the front. When fired, the plunger sticks to its target, where the user will be pulled towards where the plunger sticks. This also applies to enemy players and monsters. Combat This weapon is more of a movement-based type of weapon as it has travel time making it harder to hit enemies and it must reload every time the player shoots. The player holds the gun with both of its hands, when it is shot, it shoots out a plunger that has the ability to stick to a surface and pull the player towards it. Immediately after shooting, the player will reload by inserting another plunger into the barrel. If the plunger doesn't stick to a surface in time, the new plunger from reloading will instead take its place. Strategy It has good damage, a slow fire rate, a low capacity, and a slow mobility. You can use it as a transportation tool or you can get a few kills with it, as it is mostly 2 shots. Tips * Unlike most weapons, it's more suitable as a utility weapon than an offensive weapon. * It is useful for getting on top of high places such as on top of rooftops or large structures. * Do not use this weapon as an offensive weapon, as it has a different purpose: grappling. * Do not target far spots: you will waste 1 ammunition and will not be able to go to the spot. * Useful for fleeing purposes. Be aware of automatic/sniper users though. * If the user is skilled enough, it can be useful for catching up to mobile players. * Do not use the scope, as it is not tactical to use the scope when you are using this weapon for transportation; it can block your sight. Furthermore, this weapon is not very accurate, making the scope useless. * If you are caught in the Sticky Candy pool you can use this to easily get out of the trap that way the effect can wear off then finish them with a high-damage primary of heavy. Counters * Pick off its user(s) from long ranges. * Area damage weapons and shotguns can counter users at close range. However, It may backfire if they have the Exo Pilot or Mr. Fruit Set. * Try to dodge their attacks, let them waste their ammo * If you can dodge a shot, the enemy will be pulled to the wall they hit. Use this opportunity to surprise attack him. Skins Recommended Maps * War of Toys * Heaven Garden * Any Flag Capture map (Two Castles, Walking Fortresses etc.) Equipment Setups This weapon should not be used as the main weapon, instead equip a weapon from the Primary, Sniper, or Heavy category. Changelog 16.4.0 * Initial release 17.1.0 * The Christmas skin for the weapon was released in the Trader's Van for a limited time. Trivia * It is the first weapon to feature the Pulling Towards Target attribute. It was followed by the Fatality Hook. * The weapon's unique ability is reminiscent of the Grapple Gun from Pixel Gun World. * This weapon resembles the Grappler Gun from Fortnite. However, unlike Fortnite you can pick up bullets for this gun and also deal damage with it, making it more multi-purpose than simply a transport tool. * It is one of the few single pistol weapons that are held with both hands. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Scoped Category:Pulling Towards Target Category:Trader's Van Category:Single Shots Category:Legendary